We All Make Mistakes
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: The careers Katniss and Peeta all won the hunger games. This is after the rebellion and Cato and Clove are married so are Katniss and peeta and Glimmer and Marvel are engaged. But after Cato makes one mistake he jeopardizes his relationship with Clove.rated M for languege and violence I'm and i don't know. R&R better than title and what I just said.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is yes another Cato and Clove I cant help it I love them! So this is rated M I'm paranoid because I'm not sure what I should rate it. There is no Lemons well not that are like shown well written about in detail its like kissing then skip the next part and onto the rest of the story. I have a clato that is my newest that I promise will be 2 books. it's called 'Beautiful Darkness' and typically cato and clove are in the hunger games and it starts at the feast so please read and review it means a lot :) But anyway enjoy this again said this before no I do NOT hate Glimmer she is just easy to use. So actually this is after the rebellion like a year after its february it starts on the 14th an yes there is valentines day. So mega drama (PS Glimmer,Marvel,Clove,Cato,Katniss,and Peeta all won the 74th)

Pairings Clato, Glarvel,And Keeta. Also in pretending that Katniss was really pregnant during the rebellion and now has 2 twin sons (I know not like mockingjay but I wanted to add my own twist to it) Also Johanna has 2 daughters no one knew about Jo and Jessica (but they call Jessica JJ) So ages of the charecters:

Cato-18 turning 19 in July

Clove-16 turning 17 in August

Katniss-18 turning 19 in May

Peeta- 18 turning 19 in April

Glimmer-18 turning 19 in December

Marvel-18 turning 19 in June

JJ-3

Joslynn (Jo) - 6

Dylan (Katniss+Peeta son)-1 1/2

Aiden (Katniss+Peeta son)- 1 1/2

Annie-23

Johanna-23

Felix (Annie son)- 2

So sorry that author note took so long now onto the story and I hope you like it- Prettylittlefuhrmanizer

Clove POV

"Maybe someday you will say something an mean it!" I yell at him.

Cato aggressively wipes his arms across of the counter and hard. He sends everything on it at the wall where it either brakes or dents the wall.

"Im not cleaning that up" I yell at him. He always expects me to do everything!

"God do you ever shut up! Seriously!"

"You get mad over the stupidest things! I was just talking to Marvel! You have been best friends since you and I met him and Glimmer 5 years before we were ever in The Hunger Games! Remember they came here visiting when I was 9 and you were 11! You cant be so jealous I married you didn't I and Glimmer is marrying Marvel! Its not like I throw a fit every time you hug her even if its friendly!"

"You don't get it!" He says accusingly.

"I would never be with Marvel! Ever! I married you! Didn't I?!" I yell at him angrily. My face getting red with frustration.

Better or for worse doesn't mean anything anymore. Its just worse fighting is all we do. Cato gets angry a lot more than he used to and its really annoying he gets mad if I talk to Marvel his best friend who is marrying my best friend!

"This is so stupid!"

"So?" He says rudly

"So we don't work lately! Seriously in the future there is no way we can have kids!"

Cato looks at me. I know he wants kids but I don't not now anyway we fight all the time and I'm 16.

"So what your saying is we will NEVER have kids?" He asks me but it was anything but nice.

"Well if they brake something you would freak out! For crying out loud I talk to Marvel about food shopping and you freak out like I made out with him in front of you!"

"Just because my dad hit me does not mean I would ever hit my kids" Cato says.

"I never said you would but you snap easy. I learned the hard way that's kit good for a parent to be that way." I tell him.

"I do NOT!" He yells at me making me jump which he never does to be honest. My heart thumps in my chest. It wouldn't be the first time Cato and I have fought physically but he has at least 10 hours more of sleep then I have and he's '6'4".

"Maybe everyone was right! We shouldn't have gotten married in the first place!" Damn it did I just say that? Oh god.

Cato's hands clench into fists quickly and hard. So hard his knuckles go white. Cato just turns and starts to walk out the door.

"I didnt mean that! Cato! Come back!"

When I say that he turns around he looks angry but hurt. There is one thing that can brake Cato and that is me. All he cares about is me and it has to be really bad to make him cry. He's not crying yet but I don't want him too.

"Then why did you say it? You know I love you thats the reason why we got into the fight"

Its true we were fighting because I was talking to Marvel this morning but it was a stupid reason to get mad. I already said I do when I was about to turn 15. The capitol kind if made us but we already loved each other.

It doesnt matter what I say he leaves.

"Cato its 11:00 Marvel is out of town where are you going? Please comeback Im sorry!"

I know Cato hears me but he walks away.

I lay down on the couch and stare at the ceiling for a while. A long while. I start a fire then look at the clock its 2:30 Cato has been gone for a long time where could he have gone?

I turn on the radio and listen to some music. Hours and hours on end I wait. We fight a lot it has been bad before not like this but bad. Cato leaves when he is angry all the time to blow off steam. I know sometimes if Marvel isn't home and he has no one to talk to he goes to his parents house or to our old training center that is just empty now well empty of people the weapons and fighting equipment is all still there and he can be there so maybe thats where he went.

I want to cry but I cant. I never cry. Why does he do this sometime he acts like such a child sometimes but I do too. I just can't help but be pissed off at him.

I look again at the clock 4:24. He never is gone this long! Okay I'm worrying. Wow my life is complicated. Im a 16 year old almost 17 year old who is worrying about her 18 year old husband because we got into a fight because he was mad I was talking to one of my best friends. Yep. My life has been screwed for a while now.

I decide to call someone to maybe see where he is.

I call his parents and Cato's older brother Axel answers the phone.

"Clove?" He asks

"Yeah. Is Cato there?"

"No sorry. He will be back though he used to run off as a kid." I swear this boy has ESP sometimes.

"Thanks Axel. Bye."

"Bye Clove. Its almost 5 go to sleep." He says.

"Yeah yeah."

He hangs up. Im going to call Glimmer she is up early in the morning some times so maybe she will be up.

"Hello" Oh great Glimmer is drunk.

"Glimmer its Clove. Have you happen to see Cato?"

"No sorry. Look I need to sleep cause I drank way to much I think and I have to meet Marvel at the train station tomorrow." Glimmer slurs quickly.

"Okay thanks Glimmer" I say and hang up. She was very helpful.

Its now 6:12 and still no Cato. I decide to go upstairs and try to sleep a little.

I fall asleep on the couch in the library on the second floor.

I hear a door close down stairs and i immediately wake up. I get up and notice the clock. 9:43 am.

I am not only angry with him. I love him. I'm disappointed and I want to slap him but I want to kiss him at the same time.

Once Im down stairs Cato stands there in front of me he takes his jacket off.

I end up angry. "You jerk how dare you scare me like that!" I yell and hit his arm hard.

"Im sorry" he tells me and pulls me into his arms.

I start crying again and he does to.

"Where the hell were you I called your brother! I called Glimmer!"

Cato tenses up a little when I say Glimmer's name. It doesn't matter though. Cato kisses me on my lips. I kiss him back. Cato picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. His lips move from my mouth to my neck as I tug hard on his short blond hair trying to keep from moaning.

This is usually how our fights end with well you know.

Okay so real drama up next please let me know if you like it and I will continue to write so please please please R&R - Prettylittlefuhrmanizer


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this a re upload of chapter 2 I wanted to make Clove angry with Cato a lot more than I did before but she is a bit of a bitch in this though well wouldnt you be pissed with your boyfriend or girlfriend when you find this out. Well dont own the hunger games. Also iPods radios and computers exist so hope you like im trying harder to make cato and clove more like them selves but Cato is a little soft in this so R&R ~ Prettylittlefuhrmanizer

Clove POV

Cato has been weird lately like weirder than he ever has been. He's been... clingy. He doesn't leave much not unless its with me. He is starting to act more like a child than an adult following me around like a lost puppy.

"Hi babe" Cato says and puts his arms around my tiny waist from behind me. Tugging me close to him pressing us right together but gently.

"Hi." I reply to him and rest my hands on top of his which are almost twice the size of mine.

"Watcha' doing?" He asks then pressing his lips against my neck, sucking on the already sensitive skin from the other night. Trying not to moan I reply "Thinking". Then he bites my skin I think drawing blood. I wince a little.

"Sorry" he whispers but I know he doesn't mean it. "Thinking about what" He asks mumbling against my skin and licking the spot where he just bit. I let out a small soft moan and I feel him smile against my skin.

"Where were you?"

"Upstairs. Planning to get a snack before I was going to take a shower. Your welcome to join me." he says seductively then goes back to kissing my neck again.

"No Cato not then. When you were gone a few weeks ago" I ask him.

"The training center"

"From 11:00 to 9:00am? There is no where to sleep"

"I didn't sleep there" he says and I push him off of me.

"Then where did you sleep?" I ask starting to get angry.

"I didn't sleep that night. Why are you hounding me with questions?" He asks me sounding irritated.

"Im just curious where my husband was. Im sorry for caring"

"Clove thats not what I meant. You know I love you"

"Really more like you love the sex we have been having for the past what 2 months"

"That isn't true"

I walk away from Cato not wanting to touch him and into the living room.I didn't really mind everything that happened in the two months. I just cant help but wonder where he went. I know he is lying to me.

The phone rings its Marvel's number. "I'll get it!" Cato yells.

Its not unusaual for Marvel to call he and Cato talk about guy stuff. Sports and Cars and whatever.

The next thing I know I here the phone thrown at the wall and the door slams. What the hell happened?

4 hours later its dark out now and Cato walks back inside.

"Dammit!" I hear him yell and some things smash. I hear a pound a loud pound and something crunch under his weight.

Great, I have to call a guy to fix the wall again.

"What happened Cato?" I ask him but staying a distance from him. I know that when he is pissed and I go to close to him he might hit me even though its a accident he will get even more pissed than he was before.

Cato looks up his blue eyes filling with tears. Wait, what? He is crying this has to be really bad. Cato doesn't cry. I actually haven't seen him cry before.

"I-I cant tell you" Cato stutters a bit angrily.

"Yes you can we are married"

Cato shakes his head quickly and runs past me and up the stairs stomping like a child a little.I run up after him and we are in one of the billion guest rooms.

"I cant Clove" Cato yells.

"Just tell me" I say firmly.

"Do you really want to know where I was two months ago?"

"Yes I really do" I tell him stubbornly. What is he not telling me?

Cato runs his hand through his hair frustratingly and lets out a deep breath getting ready to tell me.

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you? This morning and the day we were married and everyday since the day I thought you were going to die in the arena?" Cato says. He looks nervous that's so unlike him.

"Yeah I was there"

"I still love you no matter what."

"Just tell me Cato."

"Do you remember that fight we had and I went to the training center to blow off steam" he asks me slowing down his talking.

"Yeah"

"I didn't stay there. I went to Marvel's to see if he was back. He wasn't. Glimmer answered the door she was drinking. A lot. She was drinking out of a Champaign bottle. She invited me in I drank too. I asked her if she and Marvel ever fight. She started to cry and kissed me."

I look at him more shocked than angry. Glimmer is my best friend she has been for a long time.

"Then the next thing I knew we were upstairs on her bed already undressed. Things went so fast I didn't even know what I was doing. We-" he cant even finish it he doesn't even look at me. Cato just looks at his feet the whole time.

I want to scream and punch him at the same time. I didn't even notice I was crying not even bothering to wipe away the tears they fall to the floor. My stomach has a horrible betrayal and disappointment feeling in it. My nails are digging so hard into my palms they might draw blood. Never, have I ever felt this in my life.

"Say it. Say it, Cato! Don't be a such a baby. Tell me" I order.

Cato shakes his head. He looks back up at me. I swear if he expects me to say everything is alright that boy is as stupid as a rock.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it."

Cato says nothing. "Just fucking say it! Either way you have to live with it!" I scream at him. A few hot tears drip down my face and hit the floor near my feet.

"We had sex! Thats what you wanted me to say!" Cato yells at me "You don't know how badly I wanted to stop. How much I want to take it back." Oh I'm so sure. Cato wanted to stop with a girl who can give him practically everything I cant.

That hurt. No it was worse than that. For the first time in my life the only person I ever cared about who loved me who I loved crushed my heart. A tear rolls down Cato's cheek. Since when does he cry. How could I be so so stupid! She was practically on top of him half the arena! Why did I even marry him! He is still a cocky know-it -all bastard he always has been.

"Thats not even the worst part" Cato says breaking the silence.

"How could it get worse!" I think about it. how can it get worse than that? "Oh my god. She's-"

"Yeah. Glimmer's pregnant"

Cato winces when he says that. Oh my god! Thats why he was so clingy lately he thought he could fuck with me to bring off some of the weight on his shoulders! He thought he could screw with me to cope with his damn guilt!

"Its your's?!" I ask angrily my nails digging in my palms so much harder.

"She doesn't know there is a 50% chance its Marvel's. I'm so sorry, Clove." Cato tries to grab my hand but I jerk away from him.

"Don't! Don't touch me!"

I take my wedding ring off my finger.

"Clove please don't " Cato begs me.  
" Ive changed you know that!"

"What does this even mean?" I ask referring to the ring I dont even comment on the second thing no he hasn't changed at all! The old Cato never left one bit !

"That I love you. And your the only one I will ever be with."

"Bull shit!" I throw the ring at him.

"It obviously means nothing! You kept it from me for 2 months! 2 damn months cato! And you just think you can sleep with me to get rid of the guilt!?" I yell at him.

"Im sorry Clove, please. I don't know what to do. I have changed though! you know that!" of course he doesn't know what to do, typical Cato he messes up and tries to throw it at everyone else anyone else so he can get rid of it.

"I must be blind then! I still see the annoying ,know it all, arrogant, cocky, bastard if an ass hole that tricked me into marrying him!" That was very harsh I will admit that but I was never the nice type. Never. I guess I am still the girl I was in the arena despite I haven't been able to use a knife like the way I did in a long time.

Cato tries to grab my hand again kinda hard this time pulling me towards him but I start freak out and punching his arms and his chest. Cato doesn't try to make me stop really.

I stop to breath tears streaming down my cheeks what do you say to the person who ripped your heart out, stabbed it then smashed it into a billion pieces . I hate him I absolutely hate him. I did before but why did I ever love him he obviously doesn't love me.

I start to leave but Cato grabs my arm this time. "Don't go! You know Id do anything to take it back!"

"Don't touch me! You cant take it back! I HATE YOU!" I yell and run into our room slamming the door behind me and locking it.

I punched the wall a few times causing a hole in it. then I swipe everything if the top of the dresser and smash part of the mirror. I glance at my smashed reflection for a moment. puffy cheeks anger in my eyes I haven't been like this in years.I grab one of my duffle bags out of the closet and shove my clothes, shoes, anything that i own in it till its full.

I go over to the phone on the bed side table and dial a number. Im still crying.

"Hello?"

"Katniss?"

"Yeah, is this Clove?"

"Yes"

"Hi clovely whats up"

"I need your help" I start to cry silently.

"Whats wrong?" She asks with urgency and worry.

"Cato cheated on me with Glimmer"I spit out.

I can hear her gasp on the other end.

"Oh Clove I'm so sorry. If you need anything just ask"

"Glimmer's pregnant."

"What!?"

"Yeah"

"Is it his?"

"No one knows and in district two we don't have medical technology only computer, music, anything electronic

For technology"

"How far?"

"2 months"

"Do you want to come and stay with me in 12 any time just let me know"

"No I cant you have your sons and Annie and her son and Johanna and her daughters and Peeta"

"I don't care. I have so much extra room you can stay in the guest room well one of them. My kids love you it doesn't matter Clove come anytime now, next week, next month, a year from now you can come visit whenever you want you know that"

"Can I come tonight?"

"Yes just come over first thing when your in 12. Look I got to go Dylan just threw a spoon at Aiden and Felix just spit on JJ and Jo is now hitting Felix with a rubber duck"

"Okay bye"

I decide to write a letter to Cato and leave it here. I am comeing back but not soon.

~Dear, Cato

I loved you. You know that I did but I don't know why. Your jealousy was always annoying. Seriously Marvel its Marvel that you get mad at me talking to. You find him competition but he isn't. Yes at one point Marvel said he had a crush on me. But if that isn't obvious he is over it and has been for so long. You were my first boyfriend. But the thing is Cato that I think you were just in it for lust not because you loved me or because I love you. You had sex with my best friend and that really was a slap in the face to get out of my fantasy land. In reality I'm still the stubborn, bitch I was in the games and you will always be the huge ego boy I thought would love me but didn't. I know I'm not as pretty as Glimmer but you never told me what you really wanted so for now we are well on hold. NOT done NOT over just on hold. If the baby isn't yours maybe it will be easier but I'm not promising we will get back together. Also you owe Marvel a big apology I don't think I can take your apology though. I will try but in time Cato.

Sincerely, Clove.

It hurts so much to leave but I have to think to get away from all of this.

I fold up the note and exit the room leaving my duffel in the hall before I even dare to crack open the door of the guest room.

Cato is lying on the bed sleeping. Cheeks red and puffy. I love him and hate him so much at the same time.

I place the folded piece of paper with Cato written in cursive on it. I see my wedding ring but leave it what is it worth now?

I sit next to Cato good thing he is a heavy sleeper. I gently push his hair back from his forehead. "This is goodbye" I whisper and kiss him temple. No matter how much I am mad at him, he's still the only boy I ever loved.

Now I get up and leave. I look back at him one more time. I decide to go see Marvel before I leave.

Marvel answers the door when I knock he answers his eyes bloodshot and irritated. I suppose he was crying. I have never seen him cry before. Marvel looks down and sees my duffle bag.

"You know?" Marvel asks but it sounds more like he is assuming it.

"Yes"

I see Glimmer in the back who was obviously crying her eyes all red and her face puffy.

"Can I talk to her?" I ask angrily and impatient.

"Yes just don't hit her or anything else." Marvel says calmly.

I walk in till I'm standing in front of Glimmer. I want to slap her so bad but I wouldn't go so low. If it was switched she would punch me for sure.

"Im only going to say this once so listen and listen good. You act as if your always so innocent. You ruined my marriage and yours.  
You could be having my husbands kid and your too stupid and ignorant to realize that you could go to the capitol or your own damn district and they would tell you whose kid your carrying. I get that accidents happen but you don't invite someones husband in your house when your a hot mess, half dressed and drunk!  
People were right you are a slut. More like a home wrecker the worst part is that I wouldn't even go that low to sleeping with my best friends husband and still be stupid enough to not be on birth control! Plus you refuse to know whose kid it is till you have it!  
You don't even bother to say anything! Now i figured out Cato might not have even loved me because he loved you! I hung out with you for almost everyday for the last 2 months and you act all innocent knowing you could possibly be carrying Cato's baby. What a friend you are." Glimmer says nothing to me and it takes every nerve in me not to punch her And I walk out. Glimmer doesn't see but i give Marvel a note with Katniss' house phone on it so we can keep touch.

So that was this chapter again I do not hate Glimmer. I just thought she was easy to use for this. But yeah Cato's secret out. (Gasp) No okay. Also check out my newer clato story Beautiful Darkness ~ Prettylittlefuhrmanizer


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3 is here so it kinda sucks because I'm so sorry for the horrible characterization also I'm going to explain why Cato was jealous of Marvel and Clove talking. Clove is going to go a bit back to arena clove with knifes and all plus going to explain Katniss and Peeta situation and what a now pregnant Glimmer is doing. Don't own hunger games sorry if this sucks. Im trying really hard to make this better. ~Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

The sadness has flushed away from what i discovered earlier a few months ago.

Im now in district 12 in Katniss Everdeen's kitchen while she keeps trying to ask me things I stare off into space and stab her kitchen table with a huge knife.

"Clove seriously I thought you were done with knifes" Katniss says.

"Maybe not" I say to her and observe the silver colored knife in my hand my fingers gently running across part of the blade.

"Its late Im going to bed if you need anything feel free to make your self at home. And if you are tempted to throw some knifes do it outside there is a lot of trees I don't care what you do to them just don't screw up my house while Im sleeping" Katniss tells me seriously.

"Hmm sure when your 'sleeping' isn't that how you have kid" I say jokingly.

"Im married I will do what I want" Katniss says heading for the stairs.

"Not too loud you have 2 year olds" I say and start laughing.

"Bitch" she yells down.

"You too" this is as close as Katniss and I will most likely ever be. Me making jokes about her sex life, her making jokes about my training, we call each other names.

"Why did I ever like that cocky,arrogant, huge ego, bastard" I ask myself talking about Cato. Screw him Im done with the sappy romance shit. Oh I am done. I open the knife draw and pull out the sharp ones and head outside.

By morning the trees have multiple knife marks in them. I thought I'd be rusty but hell was I wrong. Very wrong. I was just as good as a used to be and the anger helped.

Katniss wakes up in the morning shocked to see her trees torn apart.

"Clove what did you do?" She asks me.

"You told me not to trash your house I didnt just the back yard trees" I say with a smile.

Inside I hear the phone ring and I think Johanna answers the phone while i hear Katniss sons scream like usual they do that.

I go inside and pick up aiden. For some reason Katniss' kids like me.

"Clover phones for you" Johanna says.

"Really?" I ask stupidly I guess.

"No shit sherlock just said that" Johanna says passing me the phone while I place Aiden of the floor of the living room next to his brothers and I go into the empty hall and lean against the wall.

"Clove?" A boy asks.

"Whats up Marvelous" I say.

"Not much Cloverfeild you?"

"Katniss letting me go Clove again" I say tapping my finger nails on the wall.

"Like knifes?"

"Yep, it was so awesome. Im not even that rusty" I tell him a bit excitingly.

"Well thats nice just don't kill no one." Marvel states.

"So hows ... Glimmer?" I ask him.

"Fine she doesn't know I have been talking to you. " Marvel tells me but he knows thats not what I mean.

"No not what I meant" I tell him but he knows.

"She's about 5 months now starting to show too she cant stand it." Marvel says its almost as if I cam hear him smiling on the other end of the phone.

"She deserves it. Sorry but its true"

"I know Clover. Cato asked if I talked to you I still feel bad for lying to him and for kinda breaking his nose." Marvel says. Yep thats the Marvel I know total ass one moment to most people but to me he is my best friend.

"How is he?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Misses you hell of a lot. But still a cocky bastard. He was kinda pissed when you left he thinks your going to file for divorce"

"I never said I would just I don't know if I can deal with him being the dad of your fiancés baby"

"Correction not my fiancé. We are on well a break"

"Sorry to hear that boy Marvel. You know I know how ya feel" I say.

I can hear a door close on his end of the phone.

"Okay bye Mom I'll call you back" Marvel says. Glimmer is home and with the huge mouth she has she would get Marvel beaten up or Cato to come find me so its a secret Marvel and I are in touch.

"Bye Marvelous" I hang up.

Stupid Marvel sometimes. He did start all of this. If he didn't kiss me that one time in truth or dare after the games. That is why Cato is always jealous of me talking to other boys. That is how Cato and I got into that fight. Ever since that one game of truth or dare.

End of chapter hope you guys liked it next chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the wait really. Anyway I hope you enjoy PLEASE R&R no one has in days! Anyway enjoy. I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER own the hunger games because if I did. Isabelle Fuhrman and Alexander Ludwig would be in Catching Fire and both Mockingjay movies and also I would have written another like 5 books. R&R~Catoloverxclovelover

Also Glimmer is 6 1/2 months almost 7 now.

CLOVE POV

I listen to my IPod with headphones music blasted so i cant hear anyone.

Aiden Katniss' son is on my lap playing with his place cars using my legs as a street or something. I don't really mind because he is so little and cute.

Aiden tugs on the cord of my headphones trying to get my attention.

I take them off and look down at him.

"Auntie Clove" he asks me. Now that is so cute. Katniss pretends that Johanna, Annie and I are Aiden and Dylan's aunts.

"Yeah Aiden?"

"Why don't I have ankles?" He says.

"What? Oh you mean 'Uncle's'?" I say and he nods.

"Um well. Felix's dad is up in heaven with your other auntie Prim and your grandpa's and one of your grandma's. and you have a uncle Cato, kinda" I explain to him. Aiden's eyes bug curious and gray. His curly blonde hair covering his right eye a little.

"Where is uncle kattoe, kay-toe"Aiden says pronouncing it out. At first he says Cat-Toe but then Cato.

"In district 2. Where I live. With uncle Marvel" even Katniss said Glimmer was Aiden and Dylan's aunt.

"Oh when are they coming to visit" he asks me.

"They aren't"

"Oh."

Peeta walks in the door. "Daddy!" Aiden yells pointing to Peeta.

"Yeah lets go see daddy" I tell him and pick him up. Katniss is with Dylan and Peeta kisses Katniss then picks up Dylan.

I stand against the counter holding Aiden. "Clove you get more time with my son than I do" Katniss says and takes Aiden.

"He is the only boy I need in my life" I say and laugh a little.

There is a knock on the door and I go to answer it. When I open it I see the famous Gale Hawthorn. Katniss and Gale are friends now. I met him in 2 once but we talked about for 5 seconds before Cato got jealous. I also knew Gale in the rebellion but we didn't speak.

"Hey Kentwell. What are you doing in 12?" He asks. Gale always refures to me with my last name.

"Reasons. I could ask the same Hawthorne"

"Where's Hadly?" Gale asks. Hadly. Cato.

"District 2." I state.

"Seriously. In surprised you even got out of the house without him freaking. Why?"

"Reasons, Gale" I tell him.

Marvel POV (First time doing him so sorry if it sucks)

"Do you think she's coming back?" Cato asks me for the billionth time.

"Dude, you broke her heart. I don't know" I tell him. We are still friends I did break his now healed nose and it was Glimmer's fault. I know it takes 2 to tango but she invited him in drunk, and she kissed him.

"I know I-I just need her back" Cato says frustratingly.

"I know you have said it a billion times in the last 4 months" I tell him sipping my coffee.

"You swear you haven't talked to her?" Cato says.

Shit. Im not that good at lying. But I promised Clove or he will go to 12 there to get her and she will kill me especially since she is knife happy again.

"Yes, I told you last time I saw her she yelled at Glimmer and told me she was leaving. Did she say anything to you?" I ask him trying to move away from my lying.

"No, I fell asleep in the guest room when I woke up she was gone. She wrote me a note and left her wedding ring." He says angry. Cato gets mad at just about everything these days.

"That sucks. What did the note say?"

"That we weren't over. Just on hold I guess. But she said that if the baby is mine she might not be able to get over it and we wouldn't be together. Also that I owed you an apology that I gave before you screwed up my face" Cato says looking down at his hands.

"Yeah. Did I say sorry about that? I was just mad. I yelled at Glimmer though a hell of a lot when I found out but Clove most likely was worse than I was" I tell him.

Clove POV

"So how long are you in 12?" I ask Gale while we walk through the woods.

"A few weeks. Why you gonna leave soon?" Gale asks me.

"No. Well I don't know really." I tell him.

"Oh. So why did you- come here you never seemed to like 12 much." Gale says.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask Gale curiously looking at him.

Gale nods. Its a bit hard to believe how well we get along given the fact that he is almost 21 and I'm almost 17.

"Glimmer. She and Cato-well you get it. And now she is pregnant with possibly his kid" I tell him as we walk.

"Well Clover your life is packed full of drama" Gale says smiling.

"I know that captain obvious"

Thats this chapter. Please R&R. And NO HATE. I am typing on an Itouch so thats why there is so many typos and I'm just getting used to characterization and writing in paragraphs. So be nice because also I just started writing like not even a year ago so I'm new at it. ~Catoloverxclovelover


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the wait here it is! Among the shadows, and shattered will be updated tonight and mics,lights and white lies was already updated. Please submit tributes to this is war all spots are open! So enjoy this chapter -Catoloverxclovelover

Cato POV

Im awaken by the phone ringing over and over and over again.

I reach my hand out to grab the phone my eyes still closed.

"What!" I yell still tired into the phone as I sit up and rub my eyes. Its still dark out.

"Dude wake the fuck up!" Marvel yells through the phone.

"Don't call me at ... 11:00 at night and I haven't slept in days!" I yell at him angrily.

"Glimmer's having the baby!" Marvel yells.

"What!? Are you at the hospital!?" I ask rushing out of bed to put my shoes on. Its a good thing sometimes I fall asleep in my clothes.

"Yes! Shes with a bunch of nurses and I left to call you because she is punched me really hard and called me a jerk!" Marvel exlaims.

"You want me to go right?" I ask him.

"No i called you for no reason" Marvel says sarcastically.

"Im not gonna be in there with her" I say making that clear as I run out of the door to the house.

"Neither am I see you in a few minutes" Marvel says and hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and head to the hospital. Im more nervous than I look.

Glimmer POV (this one is just going to be short oh and first time I've ever done Glimmer)

"Marvel" I say looking over at the dirty blonde boy next to me, for now anyway.

"Yeah Glimmer?" He answers.

"Right now I don't care whoever kid this is just know I will be punching one of you so fucking hard" I threaten him before the pain hits again.

"Ow!" I yell really loud squeezing Marvel's hand most likely breaking it.

Clove POV

"Clove can you put Aiden to bed?" Katniss asks me while she is trying to get Dylan to stop crying.

I nod and pick Aiden up off the ground and walk up to his room to put him to bed.

"Go to bed Aiden" I tell him softly and kiss his forehead.

"Auntie Clove, swing!" Aiden says clapping his hands.

"Sing?" I ask is that what he was trying to say.

Aiden nods. Agh what am I going to sing I don't know a lot of songs that wont make him cry or me. For that matter.

"

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]"

Midway through the song Aiden fell asleep. I pull his covers up to his shoulders tuck him in and leave. This caring part of me defiantly isn't in my nature I guess I can be nice sometimes.

The phone rings and I rush to pick it up. I really don't want Felix,Aiden,Dylan,JJ and Jo to wake up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Is this Clove?" Marvel asks.

"Yeah stupid. What its like 12:30. Seriously I need sleep"

"Glimmer had the baby" Marvel tells me.

"S-She did? Um did you figure out wh-" I start but Marvel interups.

"Yeah. We did. Well the test results said that it was 99.9% that Cato is-


	6. Chapter 6

So yep I'm a evil girl leaving you with a freackin cliff hanger but Their uploaded on the same night so i wouldn't scream at me. So enjoy yes its short but im trying to upload everything and im TIRED! Please REVIEW seriously im gonna stop writing everything if people don't because no one has in forever and I don't want to update for nothing~Catoloverxclovelover

NOT the father. I am" Marvel tells me.

I sigh in relief. "Well congrats buddy on that. I can finally breath"

"Yeah we all can. I was pretty sure I wasnt the dad" Marvel says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well shes blonde so.." Marvel trails off.

"So is Glimmer genius. Well so you have a daughter. What did you guys name her?" I ask.

"Scarlett" Marvel says. I can tell by his tone despite the drama he is happy.

"So are you and Glimmer back together?" I dare to ask.

"Yeah. She also said that since you will never talk to her when I see you again to tell you she is so extremely sorry" Marvel says.

"Well Marvelous , she can tell me when I see you tomorrow. I gotta pack. Meet me at the train station at 6:00 tomorrow afternoon bye" I hang up.

Shit, now Im stuck dealing with Cato.

I have a bright side but I have to choose if I want to be with him again.

(Back at district 2 the next day)

"Home sweet home" I say as I step off the train with my duffle bag. The sky is turning a soft orange with hints of pink the clouds light pink and yellow.

"Hi" a voice says from behind.

"Hi Marvel" I say and give him a quick hug.

"So we have two choices. We go say hi to Glimmer and Scarlett or you go see Cato now" Marvel says.

I take a deep breath. "I have to go back to my house Marvel. But I will visit tomorrow. Oh and warning if you hear knifes lodging into anything that would be me. Also if Katniss calls looking for her kitchen knifes you have no idea what she is talking about" I tell him pointing at him quickly then walk that turns into a run.

Im not excited to see Cato just to sleep in my own house and without someone yelling 'Clove get your ass up!' Well Johanna yelling that at me before I threaten to kill her with a bobby pin then she gets mad but shuts up.

I hesitate before turning the knob to my front door. Eventually I open it and walk inside.

I throw my bag on the couch. Please don't be here Cato.

But since the odds are never in my favor I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

I stand awkwardly their he doesn't know Im here yet. I haven't seen him in 7 months.

Cato comes downstairs. Shirtless, wearing only sweatpants, his face isn't shaved he isn't growing a beard or something like that but its scruffy, his hair a mess, dark bags under his eyes.

Cato turns for a second and catches a glance of me before he realizes I'm really here.

"Clove?" He says shocked.

"Yeah. I don't think I look that different" I say. I do look a little different . My hair grew from shoulder length to right above my waist, my skin is paler due to the lack of sun in 12, I'm toner since I have been training again no use for it but I do.

"I-I cant believe your back. Are you going to stay?" He asks me.

"Yeah I am. Its my house too. So you happy the kid isn't yours? I think I am" I tell him.

"Yes. I missed you like crazy" Cato says. Oh here we go.

"Shut up. Don't even start because I don't want to hear it."

"Come on, Clove just let me speak" Cato says getting angry.

"No! You cant just run away from life and act like everything is fine when its not!" I yell at him.

"Im not the one who went to a different district! I know everything is not fine! I still love you!"

"No just stop!" I yell at him and storm off into the kitchen.

"What! What Clove what do you want?!" Cato yells at me now in the kitchen with me.

"What I want? It doesnt matter! It cant happen! What I want will never happen!" I turn around mad not wanting to face him. My nails digging hard into my palms.

"Then what do you want! Just tell me!"

I turn around infuriated "What I wanted was for you to fight for me!"

"How was I supposed to know that!"

"You weren't! No one knew!" I yell at him.

"Look I don't care if it takes ALL DAY! I get my turn to talk! You already yelled at me just let me speak" Cato tells me accusingly and grabs my wrist.

"Fine. Speak" I tell him.

"I AM SORRY. All right I am. I learned my lesson for sure. I know I am not that different from arena Cato Im not now. I never will be different that was my childhood. But I do need you I don't care if it takes a thousand years one way or another. You and me are just two fucked up phycos who go knife happy in the matter of seconds. Strange enough we should be together. I don't care if you hate me. I hate you. I know you hate me. But we also love each other you know that" his grip on my wrist is getting tighter.

Cato's lips press against mine. I don't want to kiss him I don't but its been 7 months since anyone has even touched me really.

I kiss him back hungry. Its not even me. The real me wants to kill him for doing what he did but I cant stay mad right now. I let go.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so to anyone who thinks Cato and Clove are back together their NOT. Not right now maybe later but not now. Clove was just really tired and thats always how their fights end. So Clove is gonna be a bit of a bitch in this chapter. So enjoy and review!~ Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

Ugh my head hurts. My eyes open slowly and I hear the loud crack of thunder.

Rain hits the roof so hard it sounds like golf balls. I throw the covers off me. Wait. What? I don't remember going to bed last night. And in my own bed? What?

I take a look at the massively destroyed room. Shit.

Sheets are ripped .Dry blood is covering clothes the walls, the floor, the on the floor. Broken walls. Torn clothes. NOT AGAIN!

Why do our fights always end like this! My arms and legs are covered in scratches and bruises. A cut along my collarbone. I just realized I'm wearing Cato's T-shirt. Oh he is dead!

I throw the door open and storm down the stairs. Finding more glass, debris from the broken walls, blood, clothes. Oh I am going to kill him.

"CATO!" I yell angrily oh who am I kidding Im more than angry with him.

I find him in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Well your awake" Cato says.

"You IDIOT!" I yell and flip the table over causing it to hit the wall.

"WHY AM I AN IDIOT!" He yells at me.

"Because I am mad at you! I didn't want to have sex with you!" I scream at him throwing a plate at him but he dodges it and it hits the wall behind him and shatters.

"Well you did it anyway!" He yells.

"Because YOUR A MANIPULATIVE ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" I yell at him shoving him hard.

I notice the scratches and blood on his arms. "You said you wou-" Cato starts with an angry tone.

"That I would forgive you? I never fucking said that! I said Id try! But you slept with GlIMMER OF ALL PEOPLE! MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Its been 7 months cant we get back together!" Oh he seriously did not say that.

"You think I'd be over it in 7 months! You kept it from me and thats why I left MAYBE JUST MAYBE if you told me sooner I wouldn't have left!" I yell at him. But i get way too mad and punch him.

Cato hits me back and we get into a fight. We never had fights this bad.

Cato slams me into the wall, his hands around my neck cutting of my air. I get a grip on his wrists and climb my legs up to where his neck is and get a grip at his neck with my ankles.( X-Men reference anyone notice?) Cato lets go of my neck and falls to his knees gasping for air and I hut the floor hard.

I pounce of him like a wild cat clawing and hitting him again. Cato flips us over and hits me. I punch him right back.

Cato gets up and throws me at the wall. I hit it so hard the back of my head starts to bleed. Thats when Cato looks sorry. I swing open one of the drawers in the kitchen. I pull our one of my throwing knifes and toss it at him.

The knife lodges itself in Cato's shoulder and he pulls it on and throws it on the floor.

"I hate you!" I yell at him.

Cato stays silent. "I hate you because you broke me! Im a CAREER! I DO NOT CRY! I don't fall in love for the reason that I would get hurt! You determined that was possible! But the reason why I fell is because we are so alike. Two fucked up phycos that obviously cant be with each other without causing pain. I think I still love you but I don't trust you" I tell him.

"Clove, you broke me too" he says. I still love him but I don't trust him.

"I don't trust you" I say clearly and viciously.

"I KNOW" He states.

"I will stay. But I will not do what we did last night again for a long while. I will sleep in the same room and bed as you but I WILL NOT have sex with you. We can try to make it work but DO NOT pressure me to hurry up. I don't want it to be romantic either. No kissing. No hugging. Nothing like that. This is a second chance for you and is the last one you will ever get from me. Like I said before we didn't break up but were on hold right now.  
I don't forgive you. I don't think I can forget either but Im trying so I need you to do your part." I tell him seriously and walk right out the door.

I walk right over to Glimmer's house and bang on the door. Marcel answers the door only seconds after my fist hits the door.

"Dude. What the fuck!? I have a kid and if she wakes up again Glimmer is going to strangle me!"

"Sorry that my life crissis is a burden to you because your life is completely back to normal" I say angrily.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened to you?" Marvel asks.

"Oh like you didn't hear the noise. We live two houses down from you! Cato and I got into a very big fight and he threw me at a wall! Now are you going to make me stand in the rain!" I yell at him and Marvel pulls me inside.

Glimmer walks down stairs. Shes wearing a pink tank top, silky pajama pants to match, her hair perfectly curled.

"What is she doing here?" Glimmer asks almost as if she is irritated with me if anyone should be irritated with one of us it should be me with her.

"You BITCH" I tell her. I walk towards her and punch her hard in the jaw.

"Clove!" Marvel yells at me holding me back as I go to punch Glimmer again.

Glimmer gets up off the floor pissed. I get out of Marvel's grasp and threaten to punch him if he touches me again.

"See I have the class to wait till after you have the baby to punch you!" I yell at her.

"You think Im the bitch!" She yells at me. "You punched me and Im the bitch!"

"Yeah you are! Face it princess. I AM A BITCH AND PROUD OF IT TO. You mess with the bull and you get the horns. You might have your life back but I didn't get mine back and its your fault! You were supposed to be my friend not screwing my husband!"

"IM SORRY!" Glimmer yells at me.

"THAT IS WAY OVER DO. I cant believe Marvel is still with you. Your a slut and I knew that for a long time. I bet you were screwing so many other people too. And it probably wasn't the first time Cato cheated on me was it?" I ask her clenching my fists.

"No it was the first time. But when we both spilled our guts he told me his marriage is so bad that he actually has to imagine that one of you has cancer and thats the only reason why you two are even together." Glimmer says. She is telling the truth.

That hurt a lot. Well I am going to enjoy this.

I punch Glimmer even harder this time. "I just took on Cato so before you think about fighting back I should let you know I have been training again and I will gladly keep punching you" I say with a fake smile.

The baby starts to cry and Glimmer glares at me before going upstairs.

"Clove you cant just go around punching people!" He yells at me.

"My life is so fucked up while yours is perfect so SHUT UP!" I yell at him.

A knock at the door keeps Marvel from saying anything. He answers it. I see Cato at the doorway. Bloody like me maybe worse soaking wet.

Marvel puns Cato to the wall and yells at him for throwing me at the wall. Even threatens him.

"Marvel its fine. I can take care of myself" I tell him.

"Clove Im sorry" Cato tells me.

"Is it true? Everything you told Glimmer? That our marriage is that bad you have to imagine one of us is dying?" I ask him.

Marvel goes upstairs to let Cato and I talk alone.

"No. I didn't say that. I said that we fight a lot. But never that it was so bad that one of us is dying. I would never say that."

"I really don't know what to believe anymore Cato. I really don't" I tell him.

Okay so thats it for tonight. I think i have to discontinue one if stories so tell me which ones you want to keep going and also REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait but i can only do 1 chapter a week for each stories. So this is obviously this weeks. Sorry again for the delay please review also i don't own the hunger games. also this story is almost over so things have to go a bit faster. Dont own anything and 5 reviews for next chapter Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

Cato and I are trying to get along more. Its not working all so great but not bad.

At night he has his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest but thats all that happens. This also only happened because I started getting nightmares again.

"Clove wake up" someone says shaking me awake.

I open my eyes slowly and Katniss is shaking me awake.

"Katniss what are you doing here?" I ask her sitting up.

"Visiting Cato let me in. " she says.

"Did you come alone?" I ask her.

"No. Peeta came too. So did Aiden and Dylan. Peeta, Cato and Marvel are talking on the back porch while Aiden and Dylan are running in the back yard" Katniss explains.

"Oh. And Annie and Johanna stayed in 12?" I ask.

"No there're here too with their kids I wouldn't leave any of them alone in my house for any period of time"Katniss says.

"Oh" is all I can say.

"So how are things" Katniss asks me plopping down on the couch next to me as I rub my eyes trying to wake up.

"Whats up Brainless" Johanna says to Katniss walking in with Annie.

"Eh" I tell Katniss with a shrug.

"Clove is awake" Katniss tells Jo.

"Thats good so uh why'd you deck Glimmer" Jo asks and plops down on the couch on the other side of me and I notice Glimmer on the other side of the room.

"Because I had to. She slept with my husband. If I did what she did with Marvel she would have done the same"I say.

"I would have. But I'm sorry" Glimmer says.

"Look we all have to go Im sorry but the boys are going to stay. Oh and we are having a sleep over at Enobaria's tonight" Jo says and they all leave.

That was weird like weirder than usual.

An hour later...

The guys are still in the back yard I have been watching old hunger games reruns on the arena channel.

Then there is a knock on the door. Is Katniss back already? Seriously don't i get time to wake up!

I walk over to the door and open it. Oh no.

"Hey Kentwell." Gale says.

"Gale you cannot be here!" I yell at him but still hushed.

"Come on you an Hadley are over and we had fun in 12" he says oh don't remind me.

"No, Gale. Cato and I are married we are still together trying to work things out and what happened between us in 12 will never happen ever again" I tell him.

Back in 12 a few months ago...…

"Clove since when do you cry?" Gale asks me.

"I don't." I state but I am.

"Is this about Cato? Cause I could pound him if you want" Gale says sitting next to me and putting him arm around me.

"He would pound you Gale he is over twice my size" I say crying but laughing and smiling about what gale had said.

"I could find a way"he says.

"Thanks but you shouldn't try to beat up Cato that is just stupidity" I say and wipe my eyes.

"No problem" Gale tells me and smiles. Then before I know whats happening he kisses me. What the hell! Technically I'm still married and I'm not a cheater and I will not cheat on Cato even despite what happened!

Im so stupid but I kiss him back. Just as an experiment but it was a very stupid experiment.

Back to present…

"Gale I dont love you. In with Cato. I don't want to be with you I'm sorry I only kissed you because I was a mess and I was just stupid and tired and it was a huge mistake! You have to leave I am sorry but your supposed to be my friend not kissing me! Now leave!" I tell him and he does.

I turn around and oh Im in trouble.

"You kissed Gale!" Cato yells at me.

"Cato please I-"

"You what? Didn't mean it? Can explain? Is this just some way to get back at me for what happened with Glimmer!?" He yells

"No! It was a MISTAKE THAT MEANT NOTHING! I just told him to leave because I don't love him! I care about you and Im so sorry. This was not a way to get back at you for what happened with Glimmer I swear it wasn't!" I yell at him. Im not sad Im angry.

"How can I believe you. You kissed him." He says

"I know that you don't believe me but he kissed me and Gale and I will never happen ever!" I tell him.

Cato looks down at the floor and I know he doesn't believe me.

I walk up to him and kiss him to assure him that nothing will ever happen between Gale and I.

But he doesn't kiss me back and I know now Cato and I might be done for real.

"I love you" I whisper to him my lips just inches from his and then I kiss him again. This time he kisses me back.

"Auntie Clove!" Aiden yells excitingly as he runs in. Cato and I break apart and I pick Aiden up.

"I missed you" Aiden says and hugs me.

"I missed you too, buddy. Did you meet your uncle Cato yet?" I ask him.

Aiden shakes his head. "Aiden this is who Im married too and he is your uncle Cato" I say referring to Cato who is next to me smiling.

"You two are marrwied?" Aiden asks.

"Yep, your mommy and daddy are married just like I am to Cato" I say and Aiden smiles. Aiden likes everybody which is a good thing.

"Do you have a baby like gwimmer and marvewl does?" Aiden asks.

"No, no we don't" I tell him. I look over to Cato and mouth 'give me a minute' and Cato goes back outside and Aiden waves.

"Why not?" Aiden asks.

"Because Im only 16. And Cato and I don't have kids not for a while anyway" I tell him.

"Oh okay"

So thats the end of this chapter I need 5 reviews or more for the next one. Also to the Unrulyballerina shout out to you here is the drama you requested an its not over yet! So REVIEW!also all of my other stories have been updated today.


	9. Chapter 9 I UPDATED! HOLY CRAP!

What? A chapter?! I updated! Omfg I did! You guys have to be proud right? Yes. You know you are. You love me again? Might rewrite a couple chapters so stay tuned. Also I am sorry for the wait. Remember some of this is OOC because they arnt in the arena they don't need to be vicious. Also check out my new Clato story Beautiful Darkness :) I think you guys will like it :) I am going to try to finish the story. Also Jo is Johanna's daughter not herself ~Prettylittlefuhrmanizer

"Clove." Cato whispers in my ear. "Can't I sleep for once?" I mutter to him flipping over onto my stomach and grabbing the pillow from under my head and putting it over my head.

"No. Now get up" Cato says his rough hand slides under my tank top and starts to pull it up. "Cato, no. Not after last night" I say sternly but smiling.

He takes the pillow away from me and throws it across the room. "Last night as pretty fun though. You have to admit that." He whispers in my ear.

"It was but there is a bunch of toddlers in out house. Plus a very teas happy Johanna. I think she might have heard us though." I tell him and flip over to face him. I didn't realize he was hovering over me. His face inches from mine, his hot breath on my face, his blue eyes glaring at me lustfully.

"Cato." I protest. "We gotta go downstairs. I need food." Cato leans down quickly and kisses me. It's unlike our regular kisses. It's sweet and gentle. "Okay fine. But I gotta ask. Did you ever... Sleep... With Gale?" Cato asks getting off of me and out of bed stretching in only his boxers.

I stay silent. Getting out of bed on the other side. "Clove?" Cato looks a little angry and worried now. "No. Of course not." I tell him quickly then hop downstairs.

Downstairs all the girls are in the kitchen. Peeta is I'm guessing somewhere with Marvel. They have become friends. Jo is having a staring contest with Brutus, my dog. It's a long story but Brutus and I were fighting with each other and he said "If I had a dog I'd name it Clove." I said "oh if I had a pig I'd name it Brutus" the dog just had to do. JJ is hitting Felix with her spoon and flinging Cheerios all around my kitchen. Aiden is throwing sugar packets at Dylan while Katniss and Annie run around trying to settle them.

"Hello Clove." Johanna says from behind me coming out of the hall. I can't help but notice that huge smirk on her face. Oh no.

I notice Glimmer in the corner of the kitchen with Scarlett. We arnt completely made up but better friends then we were a few months ago. "Little underdressed arnt we?" Johanna asks taking a seat and stopping JJ from hitting Felix any longer.

"This is what I always sleep in." I tell her and sit next to Aiden. "Your making a mess little buddy." I tell him putting him in my lap. Out of the two of Katniss' boys I have to say that Aiden is my favorite he doesn't get into too much trouble either.

"How's Scarlett?" I ask Glimmer. Scarlett is laying in her arms quite for once. "Finally sleeping." Glimmer answers.

"Do you find it weird that your the only one without children?" Katniss asks me. "I only ask because well you are but you seem fine with them. Aiden adores you. I think he might love you more than me."

"Nah. Aiden is yours but Im gonna borrow him sometimes. And you are so wrong. I have a child, that's Cato." I tell them. It's true we'll kinda. Cato is typically a child he's only 18 but he sometimes acts like he is 10.

"What about me?" Cato asks walking in the room and to behind me, I look up at him and he kisses my forehead. "EWWW!" Felix yells. Scarlett suddenly starts crying again. "Felix" Jo whines hitting him with Aiden's spoon.

"Jo be nice." Johanna says picking her up. "It's fine she was going to wake up sometime. I have to go use the bathroom can someone hold her please." Glimmer asks impatiently.

The only one not doing something is Cato. He hasn't actually held a child before so Annie has to show him while Glimmer runs to the downstairs bathroom. The moment Cato holds Scarlett she stops crying completely causing all of us to look at him and he looks just as shocked as we are.

Glimmer comes back in just moments later "how did she stop crying?" Glimmer asks.

"I don't know." I tell her. We're they lying to me? Just so I could get back together with Cato? Is Scarlett Cato's child?

AN- Sorry it's short but I can keeping the story :D do you guys love me now :) review please! And I am also keeping Mics, Late nights and White lies. Shattered is on hiatus and so is Among the Shadows. I will continue those after these two are done then I will be doing 'Beautiful Darkness' in between all of that. SO REVIEW IF U WANNA KEEP THEM GOING!


	10. Chapter 10 ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHOO!

Oh look what is it? Another update! You have to love me now. I'm updating again! Review people! Do you want to keep this baby going or what? Like everyone only reviews when I stopped writing. I will stop completely unless I get some reviews! Kay enjoy. Love you guys and get ready cause someone is dropping a D.R.A.M.A.B.O.M.B. ~ Prettylittlefuhrmanizer

Clove POV

I can't help but wonder. Is Cato Scarlett's father after all? Did they all lie to me? No. I can't even think about that. If he is I don't know what would happen.

I've been through to much to go through this again. I- just ugh! I clench my knees to my chest. I haven't talked to Cato in a few hours. He knows I'm suspicious and don't want to talk to him. I guess we both are hiding things from each other.

I close my eyes tightly trying to think of something happy sometime when I was happy. The first thing that comes to mind. The day I married Cato. Being 15 I was as nervous as can be. I was 15 and marrying a 17 year old! Why? I didn't know but I loved him. That was the only time I ever cried because I was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(flashback)XXXXXXX XXX

"I love you" Cato whispered in my ear as he stands behind me in his tuxedo. His arms wrapped tightly around me not wanting to let go.

"I love you too." I tell him smiling. "Can we eat cake now?" I ask him impatiently. I really wanted to eat that cake. Katniss was standing in her maid of honor dress with peeta at her side. I just turned 15 two days ago and Im married. Katniss is about 9 months pregnant now and looks like she's ready to burst. She and Peeta got married after she found out she was pregnant. She got pregnant some time before the quell and now she's going to be a 17 year old mom. I feel bad. She lost her sister and her mom, on the bright side she got peeta and now a baby.

"Yes we can cut the cake now. Mrs. Hadley." Cato answers smirking at the last part.

We both cut the cake and I smile. "I bet it's gonna be good." I say to him. "I don't know." He says then wipes blue frosting on my nose. Cato slides his index finger across the side of our piece and tastes it. "Hmm. Yep it's good" he says with a smile. I shove a piece of cake in his face laughing not caring the audience we drew. "You little bitch." Cato says grinning his nose and cheeks and mouth are covered in dark blue and paper white frosting. Why is he grinning? Cato grabs my face in his hands and kisses me getting the frosting all over my face now too.

"I love you, Clove" he says to me. I start sobbing hysterically. "Clove why are you crying?" He asks me concerned.

"I haven't been happier in my entire life." I tell him and kiss him again. We taste of the blue icing and are kinda sticky now but I don't care. "Neither have I" Cato whispers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(end of flashback)XXXXX

The memory causes me to start crying. I miss that so much. The old us. "Stop crying" I mutter to myself. I feel so stupid but I can't do it.

I hear a knock on the door and I lay back down staring at the ceiling. I don't want to talk to anybody. "Clove?" The voice asks.

"Go away Cato." I tell him trying to hide my face with my arms.

"No. Clove I love you. You know that. Why are you all mad?" Cato asks laying down next to me pulling my arms away from my face.

"Are you Scarlett's dad? And not Marvel?" I ask him quickly. I didn't mean to say it. It just came up like word vomit.(AN- hug to whoever knows where that's from)

Cato doesn't answer me. "Cato. Please tell me your not." I don't want to cry but before I was so sure before that Marvel was Scarlett's father now. I don't know. Silence. That's all I get.

"Cato. You can't be. If you are why has Marvel pretended to be the dad?!" I yell at him getting up and away from him.

"Clove please! Don't pull this again. I-I can't lose you not after last time. Glimmer never got the test done. She didn't want it done so she assumed the baby was Marvel's and we went on with our lives." Cato says as if its alright. "I needed you back."

"Scarlett could be your fucking daughter! You don't want to know?! Why is it you always have to keep things from me!" I yell at him angrily. I want to slap him again like I did when I first found out Glimmer was pregnant.

"You keep things from me too!" He yells at me his face getting red. That always happens when he is mad at me. Cato clenches his fist till his knuckles go white.

"Like what?!" I scream at him as loud as I can. I don't care if all of district 2 can hear us.

"YOU SLEPT WITH GALE!" Cato yells at me. This is as angry and mean I think I have ever seen him. "You did. Don't deny it. I know you did."

"How did you find out?" I ask him so quietly I don't think he can here me. "Really? That's what your worried about?!" He yells at me.

"Please, Cato listen to me. It was different. I don't love him! I won't love him like that ever! I got drunk. Really really really drunk. I was sobbing over you that's all that I remember. I don't even know what happened after that all i know is we made out it didn't go further than that!" I tell him but he doesn't get any happier. "Doesn't feel good to know that the person you love hates you does it?" Cato asks me calmly.

"You h-hate me?" I stutter. "Is this your kind of sick revenge because I left?"

"No. It's not. Clove I love you but you lied-" Cato starts but I interrupt.

"You lied too! Did you not forget that?!"

"No! I didn't! You lied to my face multiple times when I asked you. I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Cato says to me and starts to leave. I don't know when but I start sobbing and he hears me and stops.

"Clove. Don't cry." He says not even bothering to turn to me.

"Your leaving me arnt you? For good?" I ask him the sobbing slowing down.

Cato stays silent. "Tell me for real then. Is Scarlett your daughter. Yes or no. Because I'm telling you the truth. I did NOT sleep with Gale Hawthorne. We kissed but I was so drunk and I don't love him."

Cato just stands in the door way. Back turned to me. "Tell me. Sword boy" I demand. It must have triggered something because Cato pins me to the wall and I no longer see Cato the boy I fell in love with so long ago.

His eyes pitch black. I don't see Cato I see Thresh, trying to kill me all over again in the arena. I start screaming unable to get out of his grasp and his pins me harder.

"Cato. Stop. Your killing me." I choke out I see my reflection in one of the mirrors and my face is turning purple by the second. "Cato!" I scream and everything goes black.

AN- TWO UPDATES! OMG! Okay so review sorry this chapter was a super quick chapter I wrote at 4am (right now) and yeah I'm continuing this story. Review if you want it to keep going! REVIEW! Also you guys get to choose should Glimmer's baby be Cato's or Marvel's. should Clove had slept with Gale? And should Clove die? LET ME KNOW! ~Prettylittlefuhrmanizer


	11. Chapter 11 Sorry it's a little short

AN- so here's another chapter. I've updated 3 chapters and only got 2 reviews. If I don't get reviews I won't continue. Everyone complained about me not updating but then I updated it and no one reviews. Really? Come one I thought you guys would be happy I updated. :( review please ~prettylittlefuhrmanizer

Clove POV

I groan in pain as my head pounds like a bad hangover. "Clove?" A voice asks me but I don't open my eyes yet. Someone is holding my right hand, caressing the back with their thumb. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut then open them only for my vision to be blurred.

"Clove your awake!" A boy with blond hair exclaims hugging me tight. "Oww." I whine, my head feels like its being hit with rocks from the inside. "I'm sorry. Baby." He says and kisses my forehead.

Cato POV (for the first time in a while)

"Baby?" She asks me questioning what I just said. She looks confused and a little angry. "What the hell?"

"Clove you can be mad. I didn't mean it though." I tell her taking a seat on the other side of her.

"Mean what? Why are you calling me baby?!" She asks me frantically looking lost and angry sitting up. Her nose twitches as it always does when she's mad.

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before." I state to her.

"Do I know you?!" she yells at me furiously. I can tell she isn't joking she doesn't sound it either. Her breathing gets fast and she looks around quickly and gets even madder.

"Clove. It's me. Cato." I tell her calmly even though I am fighting the urge to freak or punch something.

"No. Cato is my training partner. He's only 15! Your at least 18!" She screams at me.

Oh my god. She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember the past 3 and a half years. It's a blessing and a curse.

"Clove. I am Cato. you arnt 13 anymore. Im 19." I tell her. Did she really forget me? That much of me. Of her? Of her life?! She thinks she is 13!

"If your Cato and your 19. I'm 17?" She asks me curiously but calming down more than I thought. I nod to her. "You just turned 17."

"Why did you call me baby?" Her voice is soft and gentle so unlike her violent self.

"were married." choke out and her eyes widen she looks down at her hand and just stares at the ring. "We are?" Is the first thing she says. She doesn't sound very pleased either.

"For about 2 years. Our anniversary is on October 3rd." I tell her and the pound of the rain off our roof gets louder in the back ground. She looks up at me not so mad or confused. Just emotionless. "Do we love each other?" She asks me quietly.

"Yes." Is all I can say. Really what should I say. She doesn't remember anything! And I am screwed.

Clove gets out of bed and just turns to me with the most blank expression. "Where's everyone else? Or is it just us?"

"We don't have children if that's what your asking me. And everyone as in our friends are downstairs." I tell her getting up ready to show her.

Clove POV

Cato gets up and I assume that he is going to show me where downstairs is. How do I love him? All my life we have been trying to kill each other, competing and now I'm married to him?!

Cato leads me downstairs into a room full of people. I shouldn't know these people should I? They don't look like they are from 2. But this girl seems so familiar it's almost as if I honestly know her. "Katniss?" "Oh Clove your okay!" She exclaims throwing her arms around me.

I hug her back and turn to see the shock and confusion on Cato's face. "How can I remember her?" I ask him and he just shakes his head." I don't know."

"Remember?" Katniss asks me. "Who is he?" I ask referring to Cato who just leaves the room and I think back upstairs.

"Clove you don't remember?" Katniss asks me again looking worried. "I know his name is Cato. Apparently he loves me. I remember we trained together till the games, that we always fought with each other. I can remember almost everything. I remember you and Glimmer, and Annie and Johanna. Everything but him." I tell her. I look down at my feet trying to concentrate to remember but nothing. My mind just draws a blank.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay review please! I am updating to make up for lost time and I got no reviews. Arnt you guys supposed to be happy i am updating?! What's the point of making up for 5 months if no one will tell me if they like it or not! Well please review because this story will be finished at some point not now though. ~ Prettylittlefuhrmanizer

Clove POV

It takes forever but I eventually decide to try not to sleep. I can't no matter what! It's a bit awkward and uncomfortable with Cato right next to me, wearing only his boxers. I get that we are married but I don't remember it so its yeah awkward. How is Cato so different though he's just so... Nice. It's weird with him like this he's known to be a brutal monster but he's not he's. Sweet.

I flip over onto my side and I am facing a sleeping Cato. In his sleep he looks peaceful and young again. Not worn down by the training and fighting through the years. He looks unharmed from it all.

I never really noticed how good looking he really is. I can't see that well because we are in the dark and the only light comes from the lightning coming from the storm raging on outside.

When he sleeps his hair is naturally flat and messy. For a boy he has perfectly plucked eyebrows somehow, I'm guessing the Capitol. After taking punches and hits to the face it remains scarless.

Cato snores lightly in his sleep as he shifts a little. I can't help but smile at him. He doesn't look scary or mean at all sleeping. Even though its only September its freezing in here. It always gets cold early in 2.

I pull the covers to my shoulders and Cato moves tugging the blankets with him. I tug them right back on me the second he pulled then off.

Cato shifts so he is laying on his stomach and ends up with no blankets. "Clove stop" he mutters into the pillow. Is he awake? Does he know I was kinda staring at him in his sleep?

I poke his shoulder and he groans in irritation. "Cato. I'm cold." I tell him poking him again. "Just go to bed." He mutters into the pillow again.

"I can't." I tell him tugging the blankets to my chest. I'm not used to wearing such a lack of clothes in front of boys and tank tops were never really my thing but I'm wearing one anyway.

Cato sits up using his elbows as support. "Come here." He says laying back down and turns to his side. I'm hesitant but I'm freezing. I move closer to Cato and he wraps his arms completely around me.

At first it's super awkward and I tense up the second he touches me but I get used to it and snuggle into his arms. I don't know when but I fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cato come on!" I tell at him angry. I cannot believe him.

"No Clove. I said NO! That's final. You will get your self killed!" He yells at me. Why does he act like everyone else assuming I'm weak and incapable of protecting myself.

"No I won't. Your not my father! You know I will give them a good show. Stop complaining." I tell him crossing my arms over my chest. I want to go to the feast. I want to kill fire girl myself. Without his help!

Cato takes a deep breath. "Fine! But you call for me if you need me. I'm not going to be far from the cornucopia." He tells me and walks off into the forest as I head in the opposite direction towards the cornucopia.

After a few hours of hiding I watch as the red headed girl from 5 takes off with her pack. Smart little bitch. Risky. But smart.

The second pair of feet I can hear hitting the hard packed earth is way too light to be Cato nor Thresh leaving Katniss.

I toss a knife at her as hard as I can. It hits above her right eyebrow causing blood to go into eye blinding her as she attempts to shoot me twice with her arrows that I easily dodge. Katniss attempts to run but I chase after her.

I slam into her so hard it sends her into the ground. I pin her arms and shoulders down with my knees and feet.

"Where's loverboy?" I ask taunting her.

"He's out there now hunting Cato." She snarls at me trying to be intimidating. "Peeta!"

For a second a consider that this might be true and slam but fist into her wind pipe cutting off her voice. I look around quickly. No peeta. "Liar! Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in a tree someone where you try to keep his heart going."

I know she's getting angrier and that's what I want. I give her a smile that makes her look like she's at the least bit scared. "You know I promised Cato if her let me have you-" I start. "I'd give the audience a good show." I whisper viciously.

"We're gonna kill you. Just like we did with your pathetic little ally what was her name again? Rue? Well first Rue. Then you. And I think we will let nature take care of loverboy." I tell her grinning. Katniss spits her blood in my face and I wipe it off furiously.

"Okay then lets get started." I state making the first cut at her mouth till I'm ripped off her by someone or something.

Before I can even register that Im slammed into the cornucopia someone holding my neck choking me. I start gasping for air. Then I see who it is. It's that little girls district partner the one who refused to be a career.

"Did you kill her?!" He yells at me holding my neck tighter.

"No! No! It wasn't me!" I say quickly but I know he doesn't believe me. I can't win this fight.

"You said her name. I heard you." He says to me holding my neck tighter. Oh I really don't want to do this but- "Cato! Cato!"

"Clove!" Cato yells back in return but he's too far away. He won't make it in time.

Thresh throws me against the cornucopia and throws me to the ground. I can hear him saying something to Katniss who runs off but I can't hear it. Everything is muffled and my vision starts to blur.

"Clove!" I can barely make out and Cato lands on his knees beside me. "Clove it's okay. We can fix this you'll be fine. "

Cato pulls me up into his lap but I barely have the energy to respond. I shake my head slightly as much as I can. "N-no. Cato we can't."

"Don't say that we can. I-I can't lose you." He whispers in my ear then presses his lips to my temple. "I love you." He tells me.

Tears start streaming down my cheeks. It feels like someone is inside my head banging every spot possible with a hammer. "I love you too" I whisper to him and close my eyes.

We both wait but my cannon never fires.

I jolt awake hitting Cato in the process, waking him up completely. "Clove are you okay?" He asks me.

"When we were in the arena. When I almost died. You told me you loved me?" I ask him quietly.

"You remember that?" He asks me. "No. But I saw it in a dream." I tell him.

Then all of a sudden it hits me. My stomach twists into a knot and I run towards the bathroom. I barely make it before I am on my knees throwing up into the toilet.

I hear Cato come in behind me. He pulls my hair out of the way and sits there rubbing my back till its over. It lasts at least 5 minuets. I take a seat on the tile floor next to Cato, resting my head against the white wall. "Are you allright?" He asks me looking concerned.

"Yeah. Ive been better but I'm fine. Just probably food poisoning I've had it before. Don't worry about it. " I tell him putting it off. It's nothing to worry about.

AN-Okay two chapters 1 day review please!sorry for typos


	13. Chapter 13

AN- so yeah I got 3 reviews :) well I'd love some more because it gets me writing a lot quicker. Okay so by the way chapter 12 was a month after Clove lost her memory and no she doesn't remember Cato. REVIEW PLEASE ~ Prettylittlefuhrmanizer

Clove POV

"Clove what are you doing?" Cato asks me. I'm standing on my tip toes grabbing a ice cream tub out of the freezer struggling to reach it.

"Getting ice cream." I tell him grabbing a spoon out of one of the drawers and start to eat the ice cream out of the tub. It's not very big container but hey it's delicious. I hop up into the counter and Cato looks confused.

"Clove it's 6 in the morning." He states me taking a seat next to me. Cato looks so much younger than he should for his age. "I know." I reply. "Are you sure your 19?" I ask by accident.

"Yeah Clove I'm 19. Your 17. We went through this before." Cato tells me with a smile. Why is he smiling?

"You just look younger than that. That's all." I tell him then eating a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

Cato is about to say something then Johanna comes hopping down the steps with Katniss and Annie behind her.

"Hey kiddies." Johanna says to us grinning like the very nosy bitch she is. Then she notices the ice cream container in my hands and steals it from me.

"Hey! I was eating that!" I yell at her getting down from the counter.

"It's 6 in the morning. No ice cream for you." Johanna says sticking her tongue out but ends up eating the ice cream. "Sometimes I really hate you." I tell her.

"You know you love me!" She exclaims taking a seat at the kitchen table next to Annie.

"Quite!" Katniss yells in a hushed tone at Johanna. "Don't wake up the kids. We have like a hour till their up I enjoy freedom."

I look around and notice peeta isn't here as I sit across from Katniss, Cato takes a seat next to me looking uncomfortable being the only boy. "Where's Peeta?" I ask Katniss out of curiosity.

"Sleeping like usual. He's usually up later than I am." She answers playing with the fork in front of her.

Outside the sun is just starting to rise and turn all kinds of orange and pink shades. "So are you too together still or-" Johanna asks me setting the empty carton of chocolate ice cream on the table. When I look up at her she just raises her eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Um kinda?" I reply not knowing what the honest answer is.

Cato POV

This could not be more awkward. Sitting in a room full of judgmental girls being the only guy at about 7 now.

"Um kinda?" I hear clove answer to katniss' question. Is that a good thing or a bad thing that she said that? I don't even know.

"So Clove. I heard from a little bird that you got sick last night." Johanna says to Clove with a big grin smacked across her face. That bitch.

Clove turns to me with a glare. She looks angry and well that little bird technically was me but Johanna can be very persuasive at times. No she is just damn frightening.

Clove looks more than angry shes pissed. Clearly she didn't want anyone to know about what happened. She then turns back to the girls sitting across from her and I slump down in my chair. "Yeah but it was just food poisoning." Clove says shaking it off.

Johanna fakes a cough and says Katniss in between her cough then breaks out laughing. "I don't cook that bad!" Katniss yells at Johanna stubbornly.

"Yes you do." Clove, Annie, Johanna and I say in unison.

Beams of sunlight break through the window and into the now bright kitchen that looks completely clean. Annie's doing. She gets bored and what does she do? Clean. At least that means I have to do it or bug Clove to.

I look over at Clove. She doesn't look so good. Her hand over her stomach, looking down at her feet. "Clove you okay?" I ask her.

She hesitates for a second but shakes her head then sprints out of the room and to where I'm guessing the bathroom. Annie and Katniss go to check if she is all right or not and I'm about to but-

Johanna grabs my arm and shoves me into the wall. "Cato. Clove doesn't have food poisoning does she?" Johanna asks me her face serious.

"I don't know. That's what Clove told me. There isn't anything else really that I could think of." I tell Johanna but she doesn't seem done yet.

Johanna POV (YEAH FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING!)

Wow is he stupid. But then again he is naive. This is gonna be awkward. I let go of his arm and cross my arms over my chest. "I'm going to ask you something but you can't freak out now don't interrupt m-"

"Freak out about what?!" Cato yells at me. Does he not know what interrupt and DO NOT means? "Cato shut up!" I yell at him louder than he yelled at me he almost jumps but seems a bit shocked at how loud I can be.

"Good. Now that your quite i can speak. I was going to say. Do you think that there is even the slightest chance that, from that little "sleepover"-" I start and when I put the air quotes around sleepover I can't believe it but Cato starts to blush. I try to keep myself from laughing at that and I know he tries to hide it too. "-that Clove could have gotten I don't know, pregnant?" I ask more seriously than I intended too.

At first Cato looks like he is about to protest and throw a fit like a 2 year old would do but he doesn't. Cato walks off down the hall to I'm guessing where Clove is throwing her guts up. Either Katniss really sucks that bad at cooking or Clove is.

AN- so yeah that's this chapter also wanna let you guys know that shattered will also be continued :D so I will be updating that and another one if my stories soon. So I'm pretty pissed off right now about family issues and I wanna fucking scream at the top of my lungs and go totally Clove but I won't. I will just slam my face into a breaking dawn for the next hour while watching the hunger games. So please review it would really make my day since I'm really sad right now. ~Prettylittlefuhrmanizer


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so yeah review. Right now I'm in a bad mood but reviews make me feel a lot better :) I love how you guys are like "is Clove pregnant?!" Cause I'm not gonna tell you. Read and find out! That's the magic of reading. So this might be short because I wanna do a quick update but REVIEW please It means a lot and like I said gets chapters up faster. Also shattered will be continued. So yeah REVIEW ~Prettylittlefuhrmanizer

Clove POV

I squeeze my eyes shut tight hoping this will end. I have been throwing up for the past hour and I am so sick of it. Cato just sits next to me trying to comfort me but honestly I feel bad for him. I know that if I saw someone throwing up I'd start throwing up too.

Cato pulls some of my hair behind my ear gently in silence. My head is laying in his lap while he just plays with my hair gently. We have been like this for the past 10 minutes in silence I know he is thinking about something but I don't know what.

I turn my head and look up at him. From down on the floor he looks so much bigger. "Cato?" I ask him quietly and he looks down his fingers playing with my hair come to a halt. His big blue eyes soft and sweet unlike how he is to most people.

"Yeah. Clove are you okay?"he asks me sounding a little worried. It's so strange about how much I changed him. It's too bad I can't remember any of it.

"I'm fine I guess. I just-... Did you talk to Johanna earlier?" I ask him. I think he did well that is what Annie told me. Cato just takes a deep breath and nods.

"What did she say to you?" I ask him and he doesn't look very happy like he did a few seconds ago.

"Not much. She uh- just forget it. It's not important." He says stopping himself from going on. What Johanna said cant be that bad. Can it?

"No what is it?" I ask him stubbornly. I sit up and look at him more seriously.

"Johanna seems to think that you don't have food poisoning. That your- p-pregnant." Cato chokes out and I break out laughing.

"How do you find this funny?!" He asks me angrily and shocked. His face actually turns red with anger.

"I'm 17! I can't be pregnant. And we haven't even-" Clove stops laughing then she looks up at me. "Have we?"

"Not for the past month but before that? Yeah. A lot." Cato says trying to smile a little but I don't find that funny. Oh my god. Am I pregnant?!

"Oh my god. Is Johanna right?!" I end up saying out loud really loud. I think I start hyperventilating.

"I don't know! Take a test or something. We need to know." Cato says and I start freaking out. "Can you get Johanna and Annie?" I ask him trying to calm down as he gets up and I start pacing.

"Yeah. Be right back." He says leaving the bathroom.

1 hour later...

I'm pacing back and forth of the bathroom in my bedroom. This can't be happening. No. The test is going to say no. It has to. I can't raise a baby! Even if Cato helps out.

I hear a soft knock on the door. "Clove?" Cato asks me through the door. "It's open" I say barely audible.

Surprisingly he hears it and opens the door, making sure to shut and lock it behind him.

"Do you know yet?" He asks me.

I shake my head no. Not yet at least. I decide to go check. I pick up the tiny little white stick checking to see what it says. All I need to see is the big plus shit.

AN- yeah so it's almost 4am but I kinda left the last chapter on a cliff hanger so here yah go. Yeah here is the answer. Please review :D I love reviews. But anyway next chapter coming soon ~Prettylittlefuhrmanizer


End file.
